Variables(Name might be changed later)
by DarkLord98
Summary: You know, the last thing you expect to happen after falling asleep on your bed is to wake up in a world of fiction. But if you're lucky enough, it's a world of fiction you're familiar with. Join a Edward on his journey through the Bleach anime, involving action, objective views, and who knows, maybe even love. One-shot for now. Pairings: OCx?, IchigoxRukia, more to be added later


**AN: Hello everybody, this is another Gamer S-I fanfic, but unlike the others that I have done so far, in this one, I 'll give my S-I avatar a power from the world that I'll chuck him in. And so that you know, this story along with a KH one I'm writing will remain as one-shots until I finish the first halfs of either my Naruto one or my One Piece S-I... Or if inspiration strikes like a bolt of lightning.**

"regular speech"

 _'thought'_

 **[Timeskip]**

 **[Game data.]**

 **(Author note)**

"This is a **'Technique'** alright."

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach by Tite Kubo or The Gamer by Sung San-Young and Sang-ah. What I do own is my OC Edward Smith**

* * *

Edward Smith was never one to believe in religion or life after death or even reincarnation. Oh sure, he enjoyed franchises that touched upon it like Bleach, Danny Phantom, Soul Land and etc. So as you can probably believe, it was quite the shock finding himself in a alley leaning against a wall, when the last thing he remembered was seeing the license plate of 8-wheeler.

Quickly leaving the alley, he comes to a quick conclusion that he's no longer in Kansas. Most obvious hint was the fact that, everybody was speaking Japanese! the second hint was the fact that he could see text above people's heads, and not just regular people, but transparent people with chains hanging from their chests. _'_

 _Oh great, I'm in Bleach. Well, not the worst possible situation, I could've ended up in Tokyo Ghoul.'_ He notes, sitting down onto a bench to contemplate the fact that he has apparently, been transported to the world of Bleach. With the Gamer Power no less. One of the things he should probably do is find out _when_ he is and where. He couldn't really do anything to stop Aizen, or the Super powered-Nazis or Vandenrecih as they're known if he was decades in the past.

 **[Through planning your future, your Int and Wis have risen by 1.]**

A smile comes on to his face as he dismisses the screen. "Okay, let's see my stats, **'Status'**." he says, a transparent character sheet with boxes surrounding the outline of a human male with his current clothes in the slots appearing in mid air.

 **Race: Bount/Human  
** **Edward Smith LV: 4  
** **/Tech\**

 **Exp: 32/400**

 **HP: 30  
MP: 92  
RP: 946**

 **STR: 9  
INT: 27.6  
VIT: 10  
WIS: 28  
DEX: 12  
AGI: 8**

 **Points: 0**

 **A human(formerly) , turned Bount, who was transported to the world of Bleach by Gaia, to appease her boredom... or something like that**

 **Perks/Buffs/Debuffs:  
Antisocial: You don't like spending time around other people and would rather spend your time indoors than out in the sunlight. through your self-imposed isolation, you have gained knowledge. How you will use said knowledge is unknown  
{-40% to social events. +40% INT&WIS}**

Eyebrow twitching in annoyance at the last bit, Edward instead turns his attention to the other things he noticed in the stats, the only two things that caught his attention,(Ignoring the perk) were the Bount and Tech. having played the 3rd Phantom, he knew what Tech meant, which meant that if he was in a game he would be a wizard or any long range mana-heavy class.

"So I'm a freaking soul-eating vampire." he grumbles, before sighing. "Well, at least I don't sparkle like a fucking disco ball." he shivers at the mental image of him as walking disco ball, that has the emotional library of a rock. "Moving on, **'Skills'**." he says, a new screen appearing on the top of the previous one.

 **[Abilities]**

 **Gamer's Mind |?|  
Passive Lv: MAX**

 **Gamer's Body** **|?|** **  
Passive Lv: MAX**

 **Observation** **|?|** **  
Active/Passive Lv: 1  
Exp: 60/100**

 **ID Create** **|?|** **  
Active Lv: 1  
Exp: 0/100**

 **ID Escape** **|?|** **  
Active Lv: 1  
Exp: 0/100**

 **Soul Drain: The basic ability of Bounts and Hollows, allowing the user to absorb souls and spiritual energy for nutrition.  
{Active skill Effect: Allows you to absorb a beings HP and RP to refill your own. Current range: 2 Meters. DMG: 4% HP&MP per 3 seconds. Cost: 10 MP for 30 min}  
Active Lv: 1  
Exp: 0/100**

 _'Okay, not the worst possible abilities, but I definitely need to get stronger.'_ he thinks to himself. "I guess I should start leveling up my skills, **'ID Create'**." he says, a pulse of energy spreading around him, hiding him from the view of regular folk, into the pocket dimension. As he looks around the illusion barrier, he sees no sign of population, human or other wise.

"Okay, so the ID works just fine. Next up, using my Reiryoku." he notes, sitting down in a meditative position, concentrating on his soul. Soon enough, he does find the mass of spiritual energy, he grabs hold of it, dragging it to the surface of his being. Opening his eyes, he sees a faint silver glow surrounding his right arm.

"Okay, step one complete. Lets try some skills then." he says, concentrating as the reiryoku emits out of his palm, condensing into a sphere above the sphere at a nearby tree, he wills it to shoot forward. And surprisingly, it does shoot off with no recoil, colliding into the tree, blowing a huge chunk of it

Beaming at his accomplishment, a smug smile comes to Edwards face as a screen pops up.

 **[Through a specific action, a new Skill has been Created]  
Spirit Bolt: A skill that allows the user to emit spiritual energy, and form it into a spherical projectile  
{Current Range: 10 Meters. DMG based on your INT. RP Cost: 5}  
Active Lv: 1  
Exp: 0/100  
**

Now that he's familiar with the process, he starts grinding the skill, unleashing a Spirit Bolt after Spirit Bolt on his surroundings.

* * *

 **[Countless Spirit Bolts and a massive amount of collateral damage later...]**

 **[Spirit Bolt has reached Lv: 18! DMG increased by 20%]**

"Yay..." Edward pants as he looks at the surrounding park, which to be honest now looks like a war zone with craters all over the place. Hopefully that will fade as soon as he dismisses the dungeon. One useful thing he did find out was that his MP fully regenerated in 50 minutes. "I wonder, can I make it bigger." he ponders, forming another spirit bolt in his hand. Then he slowly feeds more Reiryoku into it making it bigger, until it's the size of a beachball. "Perfect." he says, aiming it at one of ruined walls, but when he tries to shoot it, it just blows up in his face, **[25/30]** knocking him flat on his ass. "Okay, that was a bad idea." he notes, coughing smoke as he stands up.

"I guess this is enough for now." he says, dismissing the Illusion Barrier, the war zone of his fading away, revealing park in pristine condition before his skill grind session.

The only difference from before is the Hollow, which bears a resemblance to a Honey Badger, only the size of a car, and it's feasting on the spiritual carcass of a child. The child was obviously in unimaginable pain, unable to scream, whether from fear or shock is hard to tell.

 **[Observation]**

 **Race: Hollow  
Badger H. Lv: 6  
/Power\**

 **HP: 90  
MP: 10  
RP: 610**

 **STR: 25  
INT: 1  
VIT: 24  
WIS: 5  
DEX: 2  
AGI: 4** **  
**

 **Points:0**

 **A Fresh Hollow, containing small amount of MP due to being a newborn. To an experienced fighter, this beast would be nothing more than a punching bag or a snack, depending on the race**

 **Perks/Buffs/Debuffs:  
Animal Instincts: A slave to it's base emotions and instincts, unable to plan or understand anything complex  
{-80% INT. +25% STR. +20%STR. +40 HP}  
Honey Badger don't care!: The Honey don't care! The Honey Badger takes what it wants!  
{Ignores all status conditions. Ignores 50% to Damage taken.}**

' _Yeah, I think I might stay away from that one'_ Edward thinks as he attempts to sneak away quietly, the keyword being _attempt_. A stray twig under his foot, and the hollows empty eyes are upon him.

 **[Story Quest: Survive! First battle!]  
Defeat the Hollow in front of you!**

 **Rewards for completing:  
-500 Exp  
-?**

 **Failure:  
-Death**

Neither one of them moving, the tension being so thick, that you could cut it. The hollow has apparently had enough and leaps at Edward, who in sheer terror, channels Reiryoku to his feet to evade the beast, whom shatters the fountain like it's made of something weak, like paper mache or pre-shippuden Sakura.

Quickly jumping on top of a wall, to gain a vantage point, Edward starts charging a Spirit Bolt in his hand. " **'Spirit Bolt'**!" the projectile flies straight and true, hitting the beast in the back, the resulting explosion kicking up dust. Knowing that his previous attack wouldn't keep it down for long, Edward starts shooting Spirit Bolts in quick repeat. As the dust cloud dissipates, the white portion of the Honey badger hollow radiates crimson red. **[HP: 41.32/90]**

Sadly, Edward doesn't have much time to ponder what the glow means, as the hollow charges at his vantage point like a rocket, shattering it and sending Edward flying. "Gah, fucking furball." Edward hisses, running behind a corner after stumbling from his little flight. **[HP: 21/30]** Taking a peek from behind the corner he can see the hollow, still glowing red. _'Just need to get three more spirit bolts to hit.'_ he thinks, jumping to another vantage point.

"Suck it Bitch!" he shouts, a spirit bolt hitting the berserk hollow in the mask, dealing another 16.56 damage to its health. And apparently, it didn't like that as it leaps towards Edward, fangs bared. Edward manages to get his head out of the way, sadly his left arm was not so fortunate. And now both Edward and the hollow are in a alley way, the hollow gnawing on his arm, taking it's time to eat a weakened prey. **[6/30]**

Hissing in pain, Edward forms another spirit bolt in his hand. _'Bigger, bigger, BIGGER!'_ he charges the spirit bolt, until it's the size of a basketball. He then starts spinning the sphere, causing it to emit a faint hum, the hollow not even paying any attention. "Die you unholy abomination!" he shouts, slamming the spinning orb to the temple of the bloodthirsty hollow. The hollow wails in pain as the orb drills through the hollows head. Adrenalin coursing through his veins, Edward manages to pick himself up from the cold pavement, holding his mangled arm in pain.

 **[Quest Complete!]**

 **Gain 500 Exp  
Gain ?. Go over to the Hollows corpse for further instructions**

 **[Level Up! You are now Lv: 5]  
Stat Increases:**

 **\+ 2  
\+ 4  
\+ 3  
\+ 4  
\+ 3  
\+ 5  
**

 **You gained 5 Points.**

 **[Through a specific action, a new Skill has been Created]  
Spirit Missile: A skill created by making the Spirit Bolt bigger and spinning it.  
** **{Current Range: 5 Meters. DMG 2x your INT stat. RP Cost: 15}  
Active Lv: 1  
Exp: 0/100**

Ignoring the screens, Edward walks over to the corpse of his fallen foe. As soon as he's two meters away from the hollows corpse, he gets the feeling that he should use Soul Drain. "This better be good, **'Soul Drain'**." he says, his reiryoku seeping out towards the headless badger-like hollows corpse, tearing it apart, converting the body composed of reishi into Reiryoku, absorbing it towards Edward, all his wounds closing, his bones mending themselves.

Suddenly, a voice speaks up from behind him. "Hmm, Interesting"

Quickly turning around, he sees a tall man with white hair, brown eyes, a scar on his chin, wearing a brown and bark blue coat over a grey and black dress shirt with a popped collar and tie, a expression slight interest on his face.

 **[Observation]**

 **Race: Bount  
Title: Bount Prodigy  
Jin Kariya Lv:?  
/Speed\**

 **Level difference is too high to view additional information.**

a feeling of dread passes through Edward as he reads the name of the person standing across from him. Jin Kariya. One of the survivors from oone, if not the only occasion where the Shinigami and Quincy have worked together as a whole. A apparent prodigy among Bounts. In short, he was a lion, while Edward was a newborn cub. A cub with the knowledge of the future, but a cub none the less.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Jin Kariya, and you are?" Kariya introduces himself, the calm of superiority clinging to him like a cloak.

"I'm Edward Smith, and by the feel of your Reiatsu, you're not a ordinary human, are you." Edward rhetorically asks, calming down a little.

"Indeed, I'm not a human, but a Bount, a race of humans with many abilities, one of them being the ability to absorb souls," At this point, Kariya points to Edward, extending his towards him. "As you have demonstrated, You are a bount. "

"Could you just get to the point." Edward interrupts him, having heard enough of the older bount dancing around the subject.

"Very well then. While we bounts were once a community, now we number less than a dozen. And it would be shame to lose another one, so I ask you to join us." Kariya asks, sounding sincere, and if Edward hadn't watched the Bount arc, he would've actually believed him being sad about more Bounts dying.

But on the other hand, this is a perfect opportunity to gain access to the Doll summoning ritual.

* * *

 **And that's all folks! So, how did was it?, the credit for how the RP is calculated goes to Jin Mo-Ri, and If you like Gamer S-I fanfics, go check out his "A New Player" fanfic.**

 **The idea for this story came from the fact, that there's no Bleach fanfic where the main OC protagonist becomes/is a Bount, and I see that as a wasted potential. I mean come on, a race of spiritual beings that have can live for centuries, can absorb souls, whether they be Quincy, Shinigami, Human or Hollow! And they also never fight alone, thanks to their Doll.**

 **Essentially, they're fucking diverse, and just like Fullbringers, they would make much more interesting and make more sense as villains.**

 **Anyways, long story short: I saw a underused idea, and decided to see where it goes.**

 **The Difference between MP and RP:**

 **MP: Mana/Magic. It is something only humans beings have. It can be used to do Magic and Skills. In game effect: If your MP hits 0, you can't use any MP skills, but if you try, it will fail and if you're not strong enough you're KO'ed, but not dead.  
** **For Example: Regular Humans have MP, Fullbringers have MP, Quincy's have MP, Substitute Shinigami's have MP, spiritually avare people like Don Kanonji have MP. Hollows: No MP, Spiritual beings: No MP.**

 **RP: Reiryoku. It can be used to strengthen your body, sense spirits, use Kido, skills that require RP, heal injuries. In game effects: If your RP hits 0, but you still try to use RP-costing skills, you die.  
Beings that have RP: Humans, Pluses, Hollows, Shinigami's, Quincy's, Fullbrigers and Bounts**

 **Also, I feel like I should list the situation of all my fanfics so far**

Arrancar of the Sound: **Up for adoption**

Silver and Black: **Up for adoption**

A Savage Tale: **Up for adoption**

Neo Black Knight Rising: **Possibly rewrite/finished**

A gamer among Pirates: **Updating**

Replay: **Updating**

Devil and Justice: **On Hold**

Digimon Data Squad AU: **On Hold**

Naruto Shippuden: Age of Ultron: **Up for adoption**

Story Challenge: Maelstorm in Marvel: **Up for adoption**


End file.
